You Can't Escape
by Miss Queen B
Summary: The dark figure chuckled, You can't escape,Otto, I have you exactly where I want you. You can't escape. My third oneshot. Please Read and Review.


**Author's Note: I don't want to give anything so just read it and tell me what you think.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**You Can't Escape**

It was just another day of patrol duty for a certain green monkey in the city of Suggazoom. He was in a good mood today as he walked down the streets while humming a little happy tune to himself. He loved walking down the streets; it was a great way to meet people because they would always stop and pat him on the head and give him a great cheerful smile. He just wishes he could understand them so he wouldn't give them a blank stare everything they try to talk to them.

Antauri told him to fly over the city to cover more ground plus according to Sprx, it was a faster way to get it done and go back to playing video games, but for some reason Otto enjoyed walking on foot.

A light breeze blew through his fur and he smiles and continues humming to himself. He smiled even more when he noticed that he only had one more street to look over before going home.

His smiled faded.

His feet came to a halt.

A sense of fear started to over come him when he noticed the street was quiet . . . too quiet.

Otto gulped and slowly walked down the quiet, empty street with his body shaking.

_hee hee hee_

Otto froze when he heard a spooky giggle that seems to come from every direction of the street.

"Who's there" He called out, ready to activate his saws.

_Hee hee hee_

Otto circle around and thought he was getting a little paranoid because he couldn't find anyone. There was no one here and all he could hear was the sound of the wind pushing pieces of trash around.

"Hello, is anyone here" He called out.

Silence.

"H-h-hello" He called out again.

_Otto, oh Otto._

Goosebumps covered his skin as he picks up the pace to get to the other end of the street.

He was nearly at the end of the street when something swoosh by that made him back into a dark alley.

_Hee hee hee, you can't escape Otto. You can't escape from me. _

The light of the bright sunny day changed into a shallow darkness as he walked deeper and deeper into the alley.

"Who's there, show yourself" He called out as he pressed his back against a tall, rusty metal fence.

_You can't escape; you'll never escape. _

Too scared to move or in his matter to activate his jet pack. He was frozen stiff from fear and a little bit of curious to see what this ghost or creature looked like.

_Hee hee hee you can't escape. _

His black eyes widened and his white pupils shrink into little tiny dots when a dark figure suddenly appeared just ten feet away from him. Otto couldn't see the figure's eyes but grew very pale when it started to smile. A very creepy, evil looking smile.

"Who are you" Otto asked.

"_Hee hee hee, you can't escape Otto, I have you exactly where I want you_" The figure said, cracking its' knuckles.

It took a few steps toward the frightened monkey that made Otto back himself further into the fence. "Get back, don't make me use my weapons" He said in a shaking tone of voice.

It started to chuckle again and took a few steps closer. "_You can't escape" _

"I'm warning you" Otto said, he didn't want to hurt the dark figure because he still didn't know what it was.

It took a few more steps closer.

"This is your last chance" he said through trembling lips.

It happened too quickly from him to activate his saws.

The dark figure attacked.

Otto screamed.

-----------------------

Antauri heard a scream, a familiar scream in fact, when he was on his way back to the robot. He stopped dead in the air when he heard the scream again.

"Otto" he shouted and tries to contact him on his communicator. "Otto, Otto, are you all right"

Otto's communicator was malfunctioning as Otto try to speak. "She's . . . (_static_) killing . . . (_static_) . . . make . . . (_static_) . . . stop"

"OTTO" Antauri shouted and followed the fainted scream.

Antauri landed in a quiet, rather creepy, empty street and heard Otto shouting. "STOP, STOP, YOU'RE KILLING ME, STOP!"

Following his teammate's voice, Antauri rush over with his green claws activated and ready to attack the one that was hurting Otto.

"OTTO!" He shouted, turning the corner of the dark alley and ready to attack.

The black monkey stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes widened from the stunning and very confusing site. "Otto?"

Otto grabbed hold of his stomach while laughing up a storm. "No more, I can't take it" he laughed while rolling onto his back and tried to cover his stomach with his metal arms.

A pair of hands, each one with a bracelet on with a letter "B" charm reached out and started tickling the green monkey's soft white belly.

"I told you, you can't escape . . . from my tickling" The figure said, coming out of the dark shadow to reveal itself as a teenage girl.

Tears stream down Otto's face as he tries to escape from her teenager's grip. "Stop . . . (_laughs_) . . . I can't take it . . . (_laughs_) . . . any . . . any . . . more"

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle" The teen girl said, laughing.

"Antauri . . . Antauri . . . help . . . she's . . . she's . . . killing me" Otto laughed.

Antauri just stood there, stunned and beyond as he watches the girl "killing" his teammate with tickles. He clears his throat. "Is there a reason why you're tickling Otto, B" he asked.

B stop tickling Otto, letting the green monkey to breathe and wipe away the tears. She fixed up her black, messy ponytail and adjusted her eyeglass on her left eye. "Hehehe, oh lighten up, Antauri, we're just having fun."

Antauri rolled his eyes and turned his claws back to his metal hands. "Come on, Otto, we need to go back to the robot"

"Give me a minute to catch my breath, please" Otto said, taking deep breaths of air.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Otto" B asked.

"Oh yeah" he said.

Otto tackled her to the ground in one big, tight, hug. B sat up and hugged him back, "you know what I like about you, Otto" B said.

"What" Otto said, smiling.

"You're so HUGGABLE!" B shouted and they both laughed.

"Otto!" Antauri called out, "let's go," grabbing Otto by the tail and dragged him away from the teenager's arms.

"Just you wait, B, you better watch your back because it's my turn for the tickle attack AND YOU WILL PAY" Otto shouted as he was dragged away with B waving good-bye to him.

"Otto, next time you're flying on Patrol Duty" Antauri said...

----------------------------

**Author's Note: come on, did you actually think I would let someone attack Otto in a mean way. Hell no. So what do you think of the one-shot. Was it funny, weird, or "what the hell were you thinking." I don't care, just review please. **


End file.
